


(first) confession

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Yearly Challenge, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Or is it a love confession forrealthis time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of the ol Femslash February

In the end, it only makes sense that it is Erika that Anri wants to open up to, time and time again. The older girl became like a role model to her once, and became the sort of person she could truly count on for the sorts of problems that even Celty could not help her with, and the two of them remain so close over time that it's only natural for things to start to shift.

At least, Anri thinks it might be only natural, but her experience with relationships is still rather limited, and to truly fall in love is too foreign to her. The love she has for her friends is one that she's able to accept and understand with time, but the love she holds for Erika...she is able to feel it changing, even as she doesn't understand what that change truly means.

At the very least, she knows that her feelings for Erika become different than her feelings for her other friends, and she knows that the love she feels is a different sort of love. It should be easy for anyone to determine, from here, that it's a romantic sort of love, but somehow, the possibility doesn't present itself to Anri so easily.

It isn't until it really begins to trouble her that she decides to talk to Celty about it, because, of course, she can't go to Erika herself about the problem. But Celty doesn't seem to know much more either and, even after listening to Anri, all she can say is, “ _It just sounds like you care a lot about her. Is there anything wrong with feeling so close to Karisawa?_ ”

“Well, no, but...it just feels so different than anything else,” she replies. “I don't know if it's supposed to bother me or...or if it's going to become a problem for her. I just don't know what's going on with me.”

“ _I don't want to give you the wrong advice for something like this, because I can tell how important it is to you, but...do you think you might have feelings for her? I really don't know much about those things outside of my own experience, and I know that my experience isn't exactly common, but maybe it's a possibility?_ ”

More than anything, Anri wants to deny that, both out of shyness and because it seems too complicated to feel that way for Erika, but she doesn't want to write off Celty's advice completely. And so, she decides to go to another friend, one who knows more about love than she does, and explains her situation to them as well.

“Definitely sounds to me like you're in love,” Mika says with a smile. “It's about time, Anri! So who is this friend? Is it Mikado? Have you finally decided to take things further? Or are you gonna be a scoundrel and try to steal Masaomi away from his girlfriend?”

“It isn't either of them...” she says softly, and Mika looks surprised.

“Oh, it isn't? Well, that's fine too...I mean, anyone you would fall in love would have to be amazing, right? Of course, not as amazing as you of course, Seiji!” She suddenly turns her attention to the young man sitting next to her, beaming up at him, and Anri wonders.

Is she really in love? Is she one day going to look at Erika the same way Mika looks at Seiji? All of this is so new to her, but after hearing the same thing from two people she trusts, can she really continue to doubt it? Now, it seems like the only thing for her to do is figure out where she's going to go from here. She recalls a time in the past, when Erika mistook something she said for a romantic confession and, for whatever reason, the older girl seemed enthusiastic about it.

In the time since then, Erika has done all she can to expose Anri to various genres of novels and anime and manga, and though a lot of those were less than helpful when it came to real life situations, she is able to remember how it works when the heroine confesses her feelings. She wonders if she should follow through with something like that, if that is what Erika would prefer to hear from her. If she were to confess her feelings to Erika like a heroine, would Erika reply like a hero?

Would her feelings be more likely to be reciprocated? When did she decide that she wanted her feelings to be reciprocated anyway?

She isn't sure how she finally reaches the decision to do just that, or how she even manages to muster up the courage, but then, she does, and she sets out with the intention of confessing her feelings to Erika.

~X~

“This all seems kinda familiar,” says Erika with an easy smile as Anri fidgets in front of her. “Is there something bothering you? Something you need to talk about? You know, I'm open for anything!”

“Well, it's...sort of like that...”

“Or is it a love confession for _real_ this time?” she asks teasingly. “Is the time for our yuri romance to begin upon us? Oh, Anri, it's so sudden!” She finishes her sentence with a laugh, making it clear that she doesn't take this seriously, and Anri feels her face going red as she hangs her head, suddenly unsure of where to look.

“I'm sorry,” is all she says, and Erika's face freezes, her expression shifting to one of confusion and then one of realization.

“Oh my god, is it really?!” she asks in surprise. “Is that really what you came here to talk to me about? Oh, no, and I just blew it off completely! I'm the one who should be sorry, Anri, I just never in a million years thought a cute girl like you would actually be that into me! Oh man, I feel awful now!”

Trembling just a bit, Anri continues to stare at the ground, not sure what to say to Erika now. Is she being rejected or are her feelings being reciprocated? She's so bad at this that she doesn't know how to interpret anything.

“Well?” asks Erika. “Was that what it was? I'm really sorry for being so obnoxious about it, so please don't be afraid to be completely honest with me.”

“That's...that's what I was trying to say, yes,” she replies, her voice barely above a whisper. “I'm sorry...”

Erika smiles a gentle smile and extends her arms. “I'm the one who's sorry. Come here, let me make it up to you!” When Anri hesitantly steps forward, Erika goes the rest of the way, pulling her into a tight embrace. “You don't have anything to worry about you, know? I like you too! Sure, it's a big surprise, hearing you say something like that, but it makes me really happy.”

“You really like me?”

“How could I not? You're one of the sweetest people I know, and you've got a killer body on top of it! You've got no idea how overjoyed I am to find out you feel the same way, really!” Erika continues gushing, going on and on in ways that continue to make Anri blush furiously, burying her face against the older woman, but she feels different now. Maybe a little bit lighter, and certainly happier, and even if she doesn't know where this is going, she's glad that she's going to follow along with it.

 


End file.
